User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/PERSONALITIES
Yesh. *Kerichi **BIO ***Kerichi, out of 'em all, is the one with the longest tongue. He usually hangs out in lava ponds, attacking people who don't see him. This became Kerichi's hobby, attacking people. He later learned that his tongue can basically create fire, so he used it so he can slobber on people. His hook-like thing on his head can hang onto trees, making him surprise attack better. **MOVESET ***Strangle: Kerichi chokes the enemy with his hook-like thing, with -5 damage every turn until he is attacked. ***Fire Stomp: Kerichi jumps three times and then jumps very high, creating a fire shockwave which must be jumped over. ***Tongue Lash: Kerichi lashes out his tongue at his enemies, possibly burning them. ***Ash Wall: Kerichi creates a wall of fire with his tongue, damaging enemies which pass through it. ***Phoenix Flare: Kerichi burns and bumps into the opponent three times with his hook-like thingie. The last time will basically make him create an explosion, sending him reeling backwards. **PROS & CONS ***Pros: Jumps the highest, hook-like thing can grab onto trees/branches/etc, great at using his tongue, can handle the heat ***Cons: Unlike normal frogs, can't resist water. His hook-like thing can sometimes get stuck. Also can sometimes burn his own friends *Dostic **BIO ***Dostic is the Mystic of this group, specializing in cards and magic tricks, such as teleportation. He practices his magic tricks with his magic hat, which is basically a wizard hat somehow. Coming from Fogcharts, a school for magicians & wizards, he has the knowledge of pretty much every magic. Everyday, he practices magic until he gets perfect on it. On his spare time, he likes collecting cards and playing card games, but mostly he likes playing Uno or Dos. **MOVESET ***Magician's Hat: Dostic pulls out his hat and either shoots one of the below. ****Red Card: This card does heavy damage. ****Yellow Card: This card is extremely fast, and is hard to dodge. ****Blue Card: This card freezes the opponent. ****Green Card: This card is an all-around type. ****Wild Card: This card is the Red, Yellow, and Blue Card combined together. ****Backfire: Sometimes, he can pull out a plasma grenade which will damage himself. ***Reverse: Dostic pulls out a reverse card, confusing one opponent. ***Skip Teleport: Dostic teleports in a flash and reappears to throw a skip card at an enemy, making them not able to attack. ***Healing Spell: Dostic casts up a healing spell, healing a random ally. ***Draw 4!: Dostic pulls up a Draw 4 Card, and throws out 20 random cards at one enemy. **PROS & CONS ***Pros: Magician, a good player in Uno & Dos, very smart (not as smart as Nineclops), ***Cons: Can't learn from defeat, tech is his worst enemy, can sometimes fail his Magician's Hat attack *Trizaple **BIO ***Triple the fun! Trizaple's your m8 if you're bored. With pros "unknown", these funny (or atleast, wanting their funniness to be somewhere "appropriate" for them) trio like to joke around, sometimes getting SHOCKED about other's jokes when they can't guess. Apparently, these three have extandable heads, but again, they want to hide it. Why? Nobody knows except them! All we know is that Trizaple can breathe electricity. Talk about electric breath. **MOVESET ***Lightning Ball Spit: The three heads spit out two lightning balls which zig zag, hitting random enemies. ***Extended Chewing: One of the three heads extends towards a random enemy, biting them. ***Arguing Thunder Cloud: All the three heads argue, soon casting a thunder cloud which attempts to a zap a random enemy. The aftermath startles them, stunning them for 1 turn. ***Thunder Ram: The three heads get electrocuted and basically fake a ram, causing a thunder ram to be sent flying at a random opponent. ***Ultimate Lazer Mouth: The three heads suck up lightning and fire a laser which can't be dodged until the end. Any enemies which hit the big laser will be paralyzed. **PROS & CONS ***Pros: Makes good jokes, extandable heads, has an electric body (They call it a secret) ***Cons: The three heads sometimes argue, easily startled *Quadretro **BIO ***BEEP BOOP BEEP BOOP. It's a retro m8 who goes way back, yo. You don't know how back. In fact, nobody knows how way back! Legends say that he will fix anything he touches, so hey! You can't BUG your way through if you want to use a helpful bug. Good luck with that! Aside from that, he can also peel off walls. So, BEWARE. **MOVESET ***Block Throw: Quadretro throws his block (without eyes/mouth) at a random enemy. ***Puyo Cannon: Quadretro spits six Puyo at a random enemy. The last one is a Nuisance Puyo which does heavy damage. ***Retro Spin: Quadretro does a Hero's Spin-like attack with his hands. ***Eekhammer: Quadretro grabs an Eekhammer, and hits an enemy with it. If successful, Quadretro hits the opponent many times, soon grounding them. ***Boom Box: Quadretro dances, sending Blue/Red/Green orbs at three random enemies. You must jump over them. After the normal dance, he kicks it to overdrive, sending lots of Blue/Red Green orbs at three random enemies. **PROS & CONS ***Pros: Great video gamer, doesn't get blinded from looking at a screen for super long, can survive high heights ***Cons: Can only talk in beeps and boops, that's the only known one **Fivefinger ***BIO ****Big, fat, killing, fingers, yesh. This deadly number has a French cousin and like Kerichi, can strangle anybody. BUT WORSER. People call him "Wormfinger", since he can easily break a wall into half. Even a skyscraper! Nobody knows how he got his extremely big hands, except they were probably included with Fivefinger when he was born. He doesn't like being punched in the body also. So, don't punch him in the body if you don't want to be choked. ***MOVESET ****Swiper Swiping: Fivefinger swipes a random enemy with his finger, throwing them into the air, and into his hands, where he breaks their bones. ****No-Breath Choking: Fivefinger chokes a random enemy and makes them suck his finger, which is full of dirt. ****Fist Smash: Fivefinger does a hammer attack with his hands, burying the enemy. Can break through shields. ****Five Punch: Fivefinger punches the enemy four times, and the last time consists of squishing the opponent. ****Unescapable Choke: Fivefinger grows lots of hands and attempts to choke up to three enemies, while releasing deadly miasma. ***PROS & CONS ****Pros: Can bend anything, extremely strong, can easily kill a Legendary Pokemon, can kill Voldemort a 100 times better than Harry Potter ****Cons: Hands vulnerable to dangerous stuff, is extremely weak to punches to the body, bad ata getting back up while holding an edge Trivia *Dostic is the first one to get moveset changes. His original move was Accio Orb, but it didn't make enough sense. Same with Trizaple, since Mr. Yokai doesn't like to have only's. **Electric Ram was originally charging into a random opponent and electrocuting them. It was later changed to "Thunder Ram". *Grounding is a special effect where the character inflicted with it will be buried in the ground. Category:Blog posts